Treble Boned!
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: Fat Amy walks in on something completely unexpected. What worse is Beca and Chloe decide to join the party. You've got to read to find out the rest!


Fat Amy wondered around campus in her Bella uniform, they had just been kicked out of Sigma Beta Theta and now she was wondering around aimlessly looking for a boy toy.  
"How did I manage to sleep with all the hot boys on campus within 2 months?" She asked herself aloud as she wondered closer to the gym where the Bellas rehearsed. She stopped outside and slumped against the concrete steps. "I should have done more cardio!"

A sustained F sharp wafted through the air and into the freshman's ears. it was a extremely familiar voice and one that the Bellas would hear in their nightmares as well. _Wait was that... Aubrey?_ The Australian asked herself as she turned around to look at the building. When she heard only silence she just pulled out her phone to text Chloe.

Fat Amy: hey Chlo, where is man hands?

A few seconds later her phone bleeped signalling a reply.

Chloe: she's tutoring some freshman, why?  
Chloe: ? I'm scared!  
Fat Amy: it's nothin' have a aca awesome night! This sexy fat ass is gonna par-tay!

Despite telling Chloe that everything was alright Amy couldn't help but venture inside the brick building. She kicked her heels off into a bush so she couldn't be heard, she took out her phone and began filming so she could see if there was a ghost. She looked around and saw a Bella jacket laying crumpled on the floor, she walked further into the room and noticed a pair of heels along with a skirt.

Then when she looked at the piano she saw the familiar crimson hoodie.  
"Bloody hell!" Amy shouted. "Aubrey?"  
A head of blonde disembodied curls looked over the top of a stack of chairs.  
"Amy?!" Aubrey shouted before disappearing from view. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Ahhhh..." Amy sang. "I was walking and I left my scarf here..." She quickly stopped filming.  
"Woah, Amy what are you doing here?" She knew that voice from somewhere, she just couldn't pin point it. 'You're an aca girl I'm an aca boy and we're going to have aca children!'.  
"T-treble b-b-boned!" Amy stuttered out as Aubrey walked into view wearing her blouse and a pair of shorts. "Beca, toner, oath..."

For the first time since she'd met the blonde Aubrey had a worried look on her face. Which Amy must say, isn't a good look for her! Jesse popped up beside her shirtless, wow for someone Amy had just caught inside the Bella captain he obviously worked out.

_Amy focus on the matter in hand!_

"This is not what I expected," Jesse broke the awkward silence.  
"Penetrate... Aubrey... You... Treble... Bella rehearsal space..." Amy choked out before becoming herself again. "Guys this is so wrong!"  
Aubrey's face turned from one of worry to one of hate, Amy walked closer to the pair.  
"I'm gonna get you Amy!" Aubrey lunged at the larger blonde and knocked her off her feet. "You better no tell anyone about this or..."

"Or what?" Both girls turned to see Chloe and Beca standing in the doorway.  
"Hey Jess," Beca greeted the Treble. Jesse walked over to the blondes and prised Aubrey off Amy. "What is going on?"  
"Nothing," Aubrey's voice sounded lower than it should have been. She coughed. "Nothing, I was just helping Jesse with the piano..."  
"Shirtless?" Chloe asked as she raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "I'm not stupid! What happened Amy?"  
"Treble, sex, F sharp... Penetrate!" Amy choked out.  
"I thought you said this wasn't a good enough reason to use the word penetrate!" Beca reminded Amy.

"Beca, not the time or place!" Chloe scolded playfully. "Do you two care to explain what happened? Or will I have to get it out of you by taking the paint off the pitch pipe? One flake at a time..." She grinned devilishly. Jesse walked over to the piano and started playing a unfamiliar tune.

Damn girl...  
Where did you learn to do all that?  
Ay, can I tell you somethin'?  
Listen.

[Verse 1]  
Girl the sex was crazy (crazy)  
Better yet amazing (amazing)  
Don't be sad (don't be sad)  
I ain't going nowhere (going nowhere)  
Let's just lay and talk (lay and talk)  
Girl I know you feel it (feel it)  
This chemistry that we got (we got)  
So don't be shy (don't be shy)  
I ain't going nowhere (going nowhere)  
I'm here for the night (for the night)  
So move closer, bring your body to mine  
Let me hold you right (hold you right)  
Don't be mad, I ain't going nowhere (going nowhere)  
I'ma sleep here by your side (by your side)

[Chorus 2x]  
You probably think I'm shady girl I know, but I  
Ain't gon' fuckin' bounce (fuckin' bounce)  
I'm feeling you, I wanna get to know you so  
Let's have pillow talk (pillow talk)

[Verse 2]  
When I saw you after my show (after my show)  
Your friends were acting like hoes (acting like hoes)  
But you were different (you were different)  
You weren't impressed (weren't impressed)  
By all my money (all my money)  
Or fancy shit (fancy shit)  
Girl your skin is so smooth (skin is so smooth)  
And you smell good just like some new shoes (just like my Bathing Apes)  
I see you smiling (see you smiling)  
Is that a sign (that a sign)  
That you feeling me too? (me too)  
Girl I hope so...

[Chorus]  
You probably think I'm shady girl I know, but I  
Ain't gon' fuckin' bounce (fuckin' bounce)  
I'm feeling you, I wanna get to know you so  
Let's have pillow talk (pillow talk)

So move closer bring your body to mine

Just like my Bathing Apes...

He turned around and smiled before walking back behind the stacks of chairs and pulling on his t shirt before grabbing his Treble jacket which Beca was holding out for him.  
"Night, everything I sang was true!" He winked at Aubrey and walked out.  
"Wow, I um... Will be going now!" Beca looked at the floor and walked out of the room, Chloe in tow.

**A/N song used Pillow Talk by Kid Cudi, any comments are welcome and I would like prompts so badly. Just a shout out to Lizziethhhh for being a loyal follower of mine. She keeps me going, spread the love! Wow two one shots in a day... This is my life as you may have gathered!  
I'm all in bitches!**

**BN**


End file.
